


lights, holocamera, toys!

by mon_cherie



Series: The Fanfic Star Wars Holiday Special 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Decorating, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fluff, Gingerbread Houses, Kidfic, M/M, Original Characters are their children, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_cherie/pseuds/mon_cherie
Summary: Finn thought the absolute chaos of this holo was perfect for the Dameron familyWeek 4 of Krampus 2020 Fluff:Toys and/orDecorating
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: The Fanfic Star Wars Holiday Special 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042008
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	lights, holocamera, toys!

**Author's Note:**

> A belated week 4! 
> 
> A special shout out to my friend Alex, who let me bounce ideas and read over my work without being involved in fandom at all. You a real one, Alex.

Finn’s eyes flew open when he heard BB-8’s chrono screeching at them to wake up, as was the habit each morning. Poe groaned and buried his face further into Finn’s shoulder. 

“Five more minutes,” Poe muttered into his skin.

Finn chuckled, running his hand softly through Poe’s bedhead. “I don’t think we’ll have that long before the kids come in, hotshot.”

Poe groaned even further, “We had such a long night, why did we choose to have kids again?”

Finn smirked. “You convinced me that we were ready for parenthood the first time, if I recall correctly.”

“Hey, you wanted kids too.”

“I did,” Finn admitted. “I just thought we’d wait until we were more settled before we went about adopting children.”

Poe snorts. “When have we ever moved slowly?”

They had settled remarkably quickly into being parents. A few months after their honeymoon, Finn and Poe had decided to join Jannah in her quest of freeing all the remaining stormtroopers. One of the last facilities that they had found was a training compound for some cadets. One of the youngest cadets in the facility, a young boy designated SM-2015, had clung to Finn rather quickly and refused to be separated from him. When discussing what would happen to all the cadets, they had eventually decided on adopting him formally, after weeks of taking care of Sam (suggested by BB-8, in a manner similar to how Poe named Finn, a fact that Poe found endlessly funny). 

A few weeks later, while it was Poe’s turn to stay at home with Sam, Finn had returned with an infant twi’lek girl cradled in his arms, her hazel eyes wide with fear. An orphan of war, he had explained gently, the only person alive on the planet they had found, and he felt an instant connection with her. Poe had agreed immediately that they would adopt her. After that, they decided together that they would take a step back from Jannah’s mission and retire into full time parents, letting Jannah know that if there was ever a particularly pressing mission that they’d be willing to come help out, but they wanted to focus on being there for their family now.

They named her Shara, after Poe’s mother. 

It had been an incredible and exhausting couple of months, but Finn was happy to finally have settled in with his family. This was going to be their first Life Day together as a family, and Poe wanted to make sure they all had incredibly fond memories of Life Day.

When Finn pointed out that Shara probably wouldn’t remember this Life Day no matter what, Poe had rolled his eyes and pouted at him until he relented. 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t incredibly excited to spend Life Day with his children either. 

At Poe’s insistence, the two of them had to do their shopping separately, so that they wouldn’t see what they got for each other. Finn rolled his eyes. He and Poe didn’t tend to surprise each other much these days, so he had a sneaking suspicion that Poe wanted to buy something without Finn to veto (as was the case last year when Poe wanted to get a glass jar full of Jakku sand for Rey as a gag gift, which Finn promptly stopped). 

So Finn decided that he was going to take Sam into town today, and the two of them would get presents together. Sam had expressed interest in getting Shara a gift, so Finn was going to help him figure out what would be best for Shara. Poe had called out before they left to grab him some candies he could use in baking. 

The first toy store they went into was a complete nightmare. Finn glanced around, trying not to be overwhelmed by the sheer size of everything. 

Why was there a store dedicated to only toys that was four stories tall? How was it possible to have that many toys? Were there kids who grew up with so many toys? Even Poe, his benchmark for what constituted as normal for most things, didn’t seem to have had many toys growing up. Why was everything so bright? And colorful?

Sam clearly didn’t agree with Finn’s assessment, immediately looking around in glee at all the options, immediately trying to drag him over to a wall with toy cars. 

* * *

“Alright, Shara, we’re going to be doing some decorating while Daddy and Sam are gone, does that sound good?” Poe looked over at Shara, who stared blankly back. Poe smiled. “I knew you’d think it was a good idea! You’re so smart,” he cooed. Shara giggled in response, and Poe basked in the warm feeling that surfaced at the sound. He picked up Shara and brought her over into the living room, where the tree they had picked out for this year’s Life Day sat. He set her gently on the floor, allowing her to crawl around the floor where the boxes of ornaments and lights sat. BB-8 zipped in, eager to help out with the lights as well. D-O trundled in more slowly, deciding that they would observe rather than help put ornaments up. 

Poe decided to start with the lights, looking through their options. The blue icicle lights were clearly meant to be used outdoors, so that was out. The multicolor lights might do better in being hung on the railing of their stairs. Which left the orange lights. Poe grinned and looped the orange lights around the tree, Shara staring in delight the whole time. 

* * *

“Sam? Where did you go??” Finn looked around, trying to maintain a sense of calm. He had been looking at one of the toy cars that Sam had spent a lot of time looking at, wondering if that would be a good gift for him to purchase for Sam in another shopping trip without Sam, but when he had turned around, his son had disappeared.

Kriff, was he a bad father? Were they going to throw him into prison? Poe was going to be so disappointed in him. Poe was going to divorce him.

Finn took a deep breath to stop his spiraling thoughts, before he squared his shoulders and decided to methodically look through the store to see if he could find Sam. 

He was starting to feel a bit ridiculous as he was surrounded by walls and walls of pink dolls when he turned a corner to find a ton of children playing in a small area that was clearly meant for kids to try out some of the toys. Sam was there, laughing and rocking on a small horse next to a few other kids.

“Sam!”

“Daddy! I found the perfect gift for Papa!” Sam reached over next to him and picked up a small package, showing it to Finn. 

Finn stared at it. It was a kit to make a tiny droid, very basic, and clearly meant for children. The completed droid could fit in the palm of his hand. The package advertised that the droid was good for “children five and older!”

And yet, that was the perfect gift that Sam could give Poe. Poe would love spending the time with Sam building the little droid (and probably reprogramming it to do something a bit more useful, but that was a different story). 

_ My son has spent less than a year with Poe and he somehow is better at figuring out gifts for Poe than I am, _ Finn thought, then sighed. Maybe he’d just give up this year.Then he winced. Poe deserved better than that. 

“It’s a great gift for Papa, Sam. But don’t run off like that again, you scared me.”

Sam’s eyes welled up. “I’m sorry, Daddy!” Finn pulled his son into a hug, reassuring him that it was alright, he just had to be more careful in the future.

Being a father was hard. 

* * *

“Alright, Shara, we’re going to decorate your stocking now!” Poe looked over at Shara, who was staring at the various glitters on the table in bemusement. 

Poe grabbed an orange glitter and wrote out, carefully,  _ Shara  _ on the top of the stocking. “Okay, what do you think we should design your stocking with?” Shara cooed, gesturing vaguely outside. 

Poe looked out the window. BB-8 and D-O had decided that they could go out and put together some decorations, including a light up snowman, seeing as Yavin IV didn’t get any snow.

“You’re brilliant, that’s a great idea,” Poe said, decorating the bottom of the stocking with glittery snowmen. He included a teal snowman with lekku, in a tribute to his lovely daughter. Shara giggled and threw some gold glitter on top of his work, giving everything a slightly gold hue.

“You’re right! That’s what it was missing,” Poe said encouragingly. He grinned down at the stocking. It was perfect. 

* * *

The next store they went to was moderately more successful than the last one. Finn wasn’t sure how Sam didn’t manage to find any gift that was acceptable for Shara but somehow could find a gift for Poe in the massive store, but now they were going to a much smaller store, which made it much more easy for Finn to keep an eye on Sam as he had a good viewpoint of the whole store from where he was standing. 

A gleam from the side caught his eye. He walked over towards the transparisteel display case, curious to see what was so valuable that it would be in its own case. Finn stared at the little kits, with their fully created models on display behind the transparisteel. The shop owner, sensing his interest, came over. 

“Ah, yes. The ship models. These are great gifts to build with your children.” Zir looked intently at Sam, who was methodically looking through a nearby bin of stuffed animals for a gift for his sister. 

Finn nodded, although he didn’t think the gift would be great for Sam. He was convinced it would be a great gift for Poe, remembering the model ships that had decorated his shelf in the rooms they had shared before Crait. 

But...which model to pick? The TIE would be an obvious choice, but Poe was an X-Wing lover, and the A-Wing had special significance to him. There was also a YT freighter, which would also work, although if he decided not to get that one for Poe, Rey would appreciate that one.

“Daddy, I’ve picked out what I’m going to get Shara!” Finn looked over at his son, who was grinning while holding a stuffed tauntaun with a yellow bow around its neck. Finn internally wasn’t sure why he didn’t think any of the stuffed tauntauns they had looked through at the other store were good enough, but decided not to question it.

He smiled encouragingly at Sam. “That’s great, Sam. I’m sure that she’ll love it.”

“Can we go get ice cream now?” Finn smiled fondly at his son, before picking him up to help him look at the display in front of them, where the model ships were displayed. 

“I’m trying to pick out a gift for Papa,” Finn said softly to Sam. “Papa loves ships, so I want him to get a small ship for Life Day. Which one do you think he’d like?” 

Sam’s face scrunched in concentration, staring for a long time at the ships before brightening abruptly.

“That one!” He pointed at a Y-Wing bomber. “It’s yellow!”

Finn sighed internally. He had, for a moment, forgotten that his son loved the color yellow, and would insist on it for everything. Finn would be worried about that habit if Kes hadn’t assured him that that was normal, that Poe had been the same about orange, and he’d grow out of it soon.

(Finn had stared at BB-8’s orange rings as Kes had told him that, remembering Black One’s orange and black design as well as Poe’s arguments for flight-suit-orange to be a color in their wedding palette, and had made a mental note to keep an eye on Sam’s yellow habit.)

“Good choice, Sam. We can get Papa that one.” He gave the shopkeeper a smile and let zir know that they were getting the Y-Wing and the YT freighter from the display, as well as Sam’s tauntaun for Shara. 

“Can we get ice cream now?” Finn laughed.

“Of course we can.”

* * *

“Okay, so now we’re going to make a gingerbread house, does that sound good,” Poe cooed to Shara, who absentmindedly stuck her fist into her mouth. “Of course it does, let’s do it!”

Poe set Shara gently down on the large kitchen counter they had, and she leaned contentedly against the window, occasionally glancing outside while he grabbed a bowl to put together gingerbread.

* * *

Finn and Sam came home to chaos, which wasn’t entirely a new concept to Finn in their household, but he still took in the absolute mess their kitchen was in with a raised eyebrow.

Poe and Shara both looked delighted, which Finn supposed was what counted, even though they both looked to be covered in much more flour than was even around them. Sam took one look at the mess and decided immediately that he wanted to join in. 

“Wash your hands first, Sam,” Finn called absentmindedly, walking upstairs to put away the gifts they had purchased today before joining his family downstairs. “What are you two up to?”

Poe grinned. “We’re making a gingerbread house!”

Finn looked at the dough that was decidedly not a gingerbread house. “Are you really?”

“Well, we’re making the gingerbread pieces right now so that we can turn it into a gingerbread house later.” Poe poked the dough with his finger, testing the consistency. “Maybe.”

Finn laughed, and then pulled out the gingerbread house kit that he had grabbed from a store in town, as well as the variety of candies that Poe had requested he grab for their house. “Well, I have a backup plan if that one doesn’t work.”

Poe gasped in mock indignation. “I can’t believe you don’t trust me!”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “I do trust you, hotshot. Your abilities to make food that we all can agree on, however…” 

“Hey, Sam loves my flaming curry, so I think your taste buds are just out of whack. All that time you didn’t try a variety of foods when you were younger, you know.” They carefully sidestepped any mention of the Order around the kids. They knew one day they’d have to tell them, especially since they were casualties of war, but not today.

Finn snorted. “Yeah, well Shara reacted even worse than I did when I first tried it, so I don’t think I’m overreacting.” Said child was giggling as she spread more flour around the table with her tiny palms, and Finn grabbed a napkin to wipe off the flour gently from Shara’s teal lekku. Shara reached out toward Finn, and Finn picked her up, cradling his daughter against him. 

Poe sighed. “I guess that’s fine.” He leaned over to give Finn a kiss. “Anyway, we decorated the inside of the house while you two were out shopping, and I think the only thing outside that the droids didn’t do are the icicle lights for our roof, so that’s your next mission, general.”

Finn sighed. He hated putting up the lights on the roof. “The things I do for you, hotshot.”

When Finn trudged back into the house after putting up all the lights, he heard laughter in the kitchen again, so he headed back to the kitchen table, where his family was seated around a lopsided gingerbread house. 

Poe looked up, grinning. “You’re just in time! You can help Shara with her side of the gingerbread house, I’m helping Sam with his half.” Finn raised an eyebrow and took a look at the gingerbread house. 

On one side, the candies were spread haphazardly, if they were even sticking at all. It was mostly just some icing spread on the roof as if smeared by tiny hands, which, knowing Shara, it probably was. The other side was rather neat in comparison, but all the candies decorating that side were either orange or yellow. Overall, the whole thing was a mess.

Finn loved it already. He seated himself next to Shara, carefully grabbing a handful of all the colors of gumdrops and placing them on any bits of icing that hadn’t yet dried. After that, he decided instead to try to make the little board the gingerbread house was sitting on decorated more nicely rather than try to improve the side, where Shara was currently throwing crushed peppermint candies against it. 

He squeezed some dollops of icing on the board, followed by a few pieces of cut gingerbread that he assumed were spares from Poe’s attempt at making gingerbread, as well as a few tiny candy canes. 

“How’s it going over there,” He asked absentmindedly as he finished putting the last candy cane on it. 

“It’s going good,” Poe called back, “Nothing happened to this one this year, see Finn-” 

A crash as BB-8 zipped into the room, running into the table leg caused the entire table to vibrate violently. As a result, Shara, who had been in the midst of spreading some more icing, crashing straight through the gingerbread house, smashing into it completely. 

BB-8 backed up slowly, mournfully beeping apologies as Shara looked around herself in confusion, wondering how she suddenly managed to be surrounded by gingerbread.

Finn raised an eyebrow. “What were you saying, hotshot?”

Poe sighed. “Well, you bought a gingerbread house kit, I guess we can make that one.” He wrapped an arm around Sam, who was staring in horror at the destruction of his work. “Hey, Sam buddy, we can fix this. We have another house. This was just the practice house.” 

Finn muttered quietly, “Bee, capture this,” knowing that the droid’s sensitive sensors would pick up on his directive.

The holo of the four of them surrounded by the destroyed gingerbread house would make a great Life Day card to send out. Poe, of course, would insist they take a formal picture, complete with their droid sweaters and a completed gingerbread house, but Finn thought the absolute chaos of this holo was perfect for the Dameron family. 

It suited them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!!
> 
> In early pre-production of TFA, Finn's name was originally Sam, so I decided to use that name for their son as Sam ended up not being Finn's name. 
> 
> Thanks to [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/) and [The Carrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/) for organizing this event! 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://evolution-of-magic.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
